Kingdom Hearts II: Another Side, Same Story
by Harmonious Reprise
Summary: The story of Kingdom Hearts II, but from another side perspective... Let's think of it like a semi-nutshell xD. All swears are bleeped out, so we don't need to worry about ratings here... R&R is nice, but not forced.


K I N G D O M H E A R T S I I

Another Side... Same Story

--

Need I say anymore? It's pretty self explanatory.

Kingdom Hearts does not and will not ever belong to me... ever. Hear me, kid? Good. Now read please! :D

--

The sounds of crashing waves echoed within the dark secluded islet. Sitting on the sharp rocks was a man with a blackhood. Seconds later, a shorter one appeared from a vortex, now in front of him. He appeared younger standing anxiously while tapping the heels of his boots together, his hands clasped in front of his chest. "There's no place like home, there's no place like...-" He pauses, staring at his surroundings. "... DARN IT."

"... I've... been to see him. He looks a lot like you."

"... Uh... ?" The elder man remained silent.

"... Hello? Kingdom Hearts II. Read your script."

"... The f-" the younger one disappeared off set, and then returned just about three minutes later. "Ah ha, lessee here... uhm, been to see him... looks like you... OH! Okay! Uh... 'Who are you...' ... Brilliant line. _Who. Are. You. _Why am I wondering who you are, when I have no idea who the f-- I'm suppo-" The younger one paused. Then the elder crossed his arms.

"... What was that?"

"... The f--... THE. F--..." The younger one was silent. Suddenly, a man in cacki's and a polo t-shirt ran up to the younger, whispered something into his ear, and ran back off. "Ohhh, so Mr. Walt Disney studios doesn't promote my use of colorful vocabulary to motivate the younger watchers to get into the true gist of the english language. I get it..."

"... This is a Japanese video game, R-"

"DON'T SPEAK THE NAME." the younger one interrupted, holding his index finger to the other's face. There was a long pause before camera direction changed to the one sitting on the rocks still.

"... What do you say we move on?" he insisted. And the scene faded into darkness.

--

After a short cinematic played in Roxas' head, he woke, and looked down at his hands. His brows furrowed, as he found himself gazing out the window. "Not only did they decide to skip, like, half of the prologue... But my dream-television reception is awful." Roxas contemplated, scratching his chin. Suddenly, he heard some yelling right outside his window. He opened it up to find Hayner, Pence and Olette standing there on the sidewalk. He stared at them for a good ten seconds or so, and Hayner frowned.

"Get up and get down here!" he yelled, waving his arms frantically in the air.

"I'll be right down!" Roxas yelled back.

"We don't have time for you to change from the only sleepwear you have back into the only wardrobe in your closet!" Hayner shouted, flailing his hands against his hips.

"Well maybe if they made it so it doesn't matter if I wear my street clothes to bed, I'd be down there by now!!"

"Why are we yelling?!" Pence broke in, his voice seeming to grow increasingly louder with each word he spoke.

"Stop yelling, ya old good for nothings!" the next door neighbor screamed out her window, throwing a flowerpot at Pence's head. Roxas and Hayner were silent.

"... She called us good for nothings... Like we're some kinda nobodies, or something..." Roxas muttered, closing his window, and changing into his streets clothes, heading downstairs and out the door.

--

"Do ya hear that?!" Hayner exclaimed, waving his arms wildly in the air. "They think _we're_ thieves! I mean, come on! If we were the thieves, why would we be missing stuff too?"

"Stuff...?" Roxas asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Yeah! Those we-" Hayner stopped. "... ... !! The f--!"

"Hey, you can't say the word !" Olette noted.

"Hey, and you also can't say f--." Pence piped in.

Roxas thought a moment. "F--, f--, f--. Hey, I wonder if you can say s--..."

"_Woah. No. Way._"

"F--, s--... c--"

"HAYNER!" the brunette hit said boy in the head with her small hand bag.

"C--!!"

"_HAYNER!_" and again...

"Olette!" Roxas stopped her before she unleashed her endless purse assault. "I think he meant... like... ... the stuff that comes out of your butt c--. Not... er, yeah."

"Oh..." she then put her purse down, and resumed to sitting.

"... Ah, what the h**ECK**." All eyes were on Pence.

"... h-ECK?" Roxas echoed.

"I'm trying to say... he... EL**ECK**"

"... You can't say h**ECK**?" Roxas shut his mouth quickly. "... Too weird."

"Weird s--."

"... Moving right along..."

--

Crazy s-- happens.

I. Dogs playing hackysack.

II. Multiplying Roxas's

III. Ball-producing walls.

IV. Crazy pop-art reflections.

V. Bad stair counting skills, ode to the great Raijin, y'know.

VI. Ghost trains that no one else can see but you.

VII. Random nonexistent beings staring at you through the window. That's right. Staring at _you, _kid.

All of them ending with poor Roxas in ten second comas for no apparent reason. That's right, it's like freakin' magic.

And we'll move onto the next day.

--

Dear Diary journal,

_W o w._

Okay, so get this. When I thought I could enjoy my last days of summer vacation with my friends, Hayner Pence and Olette, weird things begin to happen. For example... Our photographs are stolen, along with the word... the word, photograph... yeah, or something like that. And then, this weird gray naked monkey thing (Rai called it that) came out of nowhere and tried to _kill_ me. Yeah, and when I tried to hit it with my struggle stick, nothing happened... then out of seemingly nowhere, this HUUUUGE key appeared. Yeah, a HUGE KEY. Like... it's HUGE. A humongous, ginormous, too big to fit in the keyhole to my front door, key. Uh, I can't summon it now... Not like it matters, you can't see it.

Uh... where was I? Oh yeah, the huge key... And all the gray monkies (yeah, more than one) disappeared and FWSHHH, this dark portal thing appeared and this dude with red spikey hair came to me. He said he was my friend. In spite of that, we all know he's just some creepy pedo wanting to take me into his lair and do naughty things then leave me out to rot on the street. Yeah, that's right, Disney. I can say pedo all I want... PEDO PEDO PEDO... ... Yeah. Oh yeah... There's this weird girl... Naminé or something? She keeps telling me weird stuff... Stuff about how we're nonexistent, and memories and putting them back together, how Sora and I are connected (impossible by the way, I'm way cooler than he will ever be), and then she keeps disappearing and freezing time, and taking me to places against my own free will. Oh yeah, I know it. She's totally part of some cult.

... I guess that's it for now. I'm gonna get some ice cream... The amazing ice cream that never melts, even when it's been sitting in Olette's bag for over three hours.

- Roxas

P.S My dreams... the television reception is still horrible... But starting tomorrow, I'm signing up with Charter Digital Cable... I'm so cool. :D

--

"Sora... You're such a freak." Roxas muttered, looking down at his hands. He then stands, and heads off down to the Usual Spot. "Man. I could not get any sleep last night..."

Hayner Pence and Olette are babbling away in complete disregard to the other. Roxas narrows his eyes.

"You guys are real a--holes... ..." he mutters something repulsive, and shakes the thought from his mind. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" he orders, reaching out for them. But to his surprise, his hands passes right through them. "... wow." He thinks a moment. "... Oh my god... I wonder if I can walk through walls!" Excitedly, he runs toward the wall right beside the exit, but hits it hard, knocking several ornaments down. The three friends look in the direction of the fallen objects, but only for a few seconds. They could really care less. "... Some friends you are..." Roxas then walks out, meeting again with Axel.

"Hey! Roxas!"

"Axel..."

"You remember this time?!" The redhead grinned.

"... Uh... you told me to 'memorize' it. And..." he paused. "... You're kinda a hard face to forget."

"If I was so hard to forget, why did you forget me in the first place?"

"Because we just met."

"But we're best friends."

"We are?"

"Don't you remember?"

"How can I remember things that never happened?"

"..."

"... Ah hah, I'm just pulling your leg! Of course I remember you, Ax-" a chakram suddenly whipped passed Roxas' face, and cemented itself into the concrete wall beside him.

"I'm gonna kill you now."

"You can't kill me."

"Why not?"

"Because this is a Disney production."

"I'll kill you whether they like it or n-" he froze.

"... woah, he's frozen..." A smile crept up on Roxas lips, as he picked some flowers growing on the side of the street, and stuck them up the redhead's nose. Afterwards, he pulled a bag of chips from his pants pocket, and stuffed what was left in Axel's open mouth.

_"Roxas! To the mansion!"_ a loud and powerful voice called to the blond.

"I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE!" Roxas retorted, making a sprint for the Forest.

As soon as he left, Axel unfroze, scratching his nose.

"... That bas--... LET ME EXPRESS MY FREE SPEECH, darn you!"

--

When he arrived at the Mansion, it was crawling with Nobodies. Fighting his way to the top of the staircase, Roxas made a left, finding a closed door at the very end of the passage. Upon opening the door, the light of the white room blinded him. "OH MY GOD." Roxas covered his face, but at that point, it was too late. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the sudden outburst of brightness, he entered, looking around.

"... Talk about bland. And these pictures are awfully sketchy..." He paused one moment, turning to face the camera. "Pun fully intended." Through the stangnant air, a wispy voice was heard.

"_ehem,coughcough_LIBRARY_cough_SECRETDOOR_coughcough_GONOW_coughcoughcough_OTHERHALLWAY."

"... Yeah, cause I didn't follow that at all." Roxas replied, exiting the room and making for the right end of the building.

--

And that's it for now. :3 Sorry I ended at an awkward place... But I need to think of ways to continue. I do have several ideas for later on, but you'll have to wait for that. Until then, I'll leave you in sus-pence for the next one... Ah hah, Pence pun... ... not funny.


End file.
